La vida es jodida
by Maeve Merwyn
Summary: Harry encuentra el diario de Sirius en Grimauld Place cuando tenía 16 años y lee la última hoja.


_**Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece. Todo es de la rubia inglesa millonaria. Yo sólo saco mis frustraciones acá.**_

_**La vida es jodida. **_

_Ésa es la frase que adorna la parte superior de la ventana principal en mi habitación de Grimauld Place. _

_Y no porque verdaderamente lo crea, o porque sea el típico adolescente depresivo en fase de: "Nadie me comprende". No. Más bien porque la vida de los Black es jodida. Muy jodida. _

_Cualquiera creería que ser un Black es la mejor cosa que le puede pasar a un mago que nazca en Inglaterra. Pero después de 16 años puedo asegurar que no. ¿Alguien necesita pruebas? Para ello sólo tiene que ver el Árbol Genealógico que mi querida madre (pronúnciese con todo el sarcasmo del cosmos que pueda contener una palabra de dos sílabas) nos ha enseñado a mí y a mi hermano Regulus casi desde la cuna. Recuerdo una vez que Regulus señaló una de las figurillas y preguntó porque el señor de la gran barbilla era tan feo. El pobre tuvo que aguantar un castigo de tres semanas por atreverse a ofender al bisabuelo Cygnus. _

_ Sí, sí, ya sé lo que cualquiera podría decir: Lycoris o Belvina fueron brujas grandiosas, sólo por mencionar algunas. ¿Ah sí? ¿Pues saben cómo murió la tía abuela Lycoris? De casualidad encontró unas flores en el campo que resultaron ser una extraña especie que mataba gente a partir de introducirse en la garganta de la víctima hasta asfixiarlos._

_ La muerte de Belvina es aún más fantástica: tomó un gran trago de vino justo cuando su hija menor hizo magia accidental por primera vez. ¿Resultado? Una chispa de fuego mágico que acertó en la comisura de sus labios y se propagó hasta su estómago generando una extraña explosión._

_ Cuenta la leyenda que las maldiciones que gritó mientras se retorcía se pueden escuchar si dices "Belvina" 3 veces en la cocina. Lo malo es que ni Regulus ni Narcisa se atrevieron nunca a corroborarlo… par de cobardes._

_ Y podríamos seguir con relatos igual de extraños durante noches enteras para que quede claro que ser un Black es jodido. Bueno, en realidad el problema es que la vida de un Black como la conciben los Black es lo que está jodido. Yo por eso no creo aguantar mucho tiempo más en esta casa. _

_ Voy a demostrar que se puede ser un Black distinto, con una vida que yo voy a elegir y no por los designios de un estúpido apellido, donde resulte morir por alguna extraña y maldita circunstancia como un elfo doméstico demasiado viejo y senil para diferenciar un veneno de un condimento en la comida. (Por si lo preguntan, yo tampoco creo que el elfo doméstico de la tía Charis fuera TAN viejo y senil)._

_ No. Mi vida va a estar llena de amigos, de magia justa donde tener 20 generaciones de magos en las espaldas no signifique ser superior. Porque si algo he aprendido en mis años de Hogwarts (y profesora McGonagall, no se ofenda si lee esto, que yo sí he aprendido mucho en Transformaciones) es que no se necesita ser sangre limpia para ser el mejor. ¿Ejemplos? La chica más lista de mi generación es nacida muggle además es estupenda y, si Merlín escucha, se casará con mi mejor amigo. _

_ Les voy a demostrar a todos que un Black puede ser feliz sin que tenga que mirar por encima del hombro al resto, sin tener que torturar elfos domésticos o agradecer a Morgana que ese loco que se hace llamar Voldemort empiece a correr la voz sobre la superioridad de los magos._

_ Mi vida va a ser distinta. No seré el Black podrido que todos quieren o esperan que sea. Este año le demostraré al mundo mágico (o al menos a Hogwarts) que Sirius Black representa la nueva generación de magos puros a la que le importa un comino su jodida y decadente visión de la pureza de la sangre. _

_1° de septiembre 1976._

Harry terminó de leer la última hoja del diario que su padrino dejó en Grimauld Place. Sabía que ese año al finalizar 6°, Sirius se iría para siempre a vivir con James. Irse de ahí había sido uno de los primeros pasos hacia esa nueva vida feliz que tanto deseaba y que no pudo cumplir. Los requerimientos de la guerra habían sido otros.

Al pensar en los años que Sirius pasó en Azkaban y la forma en que murió, Harry no pudo evitar que una lágrima corriera por su mejilla. Si tan sólo pudiera ver durante un momento el mundo en el que ahora vivían sus hijos y sobrinos, sabría que realmente lo consiguió: la generación de Sirius fue la que intentó destruir el mundo, pero también la que sentó las bases de una existencia donde el apellido de los Black es recordado como los que iniciaron el fin de Voldemort. Los dos, Regulus y Sirius Black, limpiaron el apellido dándole un nuevo sentido a la frase: "sangre pura".

**Reviews? Siempre ayuda saber qué piensan!**


End file.
